Blood Lust
by AppleLollipop-Chan
Summary: Neji's the only one left, who hasn't been transformed into a immortal vampire, werewolf, or killed. But which side will he choose when the time comes? SasuNeji, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second fanfic. I had this idea for a while, and thought I'd post up the first chapter to see how it goes. Well, go ahead and read it.**_

* * *

_Summary:__Neji's the only one left, who hasn't transformed into a immoral vampire or werewolf, but which side will he choose when the time comes?_

* * *

_*Prologue*_

_Screams, blood, horror, death. Those were the only things running through her head. She held her four year old son in her arms, tightly. She ran faster when she heard werewolves and vampires. She couldn't see where they were because it was night, too dark in the forest to see anything. It was a full moon, the light from the moon was all she had to see where she was going or what was near her. _

_The vampires and werewolves wanted all the land to themselves, fighting over which side would take what. This was one time that they decided to agree on killing every human left or at least making them into what they were. After destroying one village, there was one that was not very popular but one of the richest. The werewolves wanted to back down, but the vampires decided to handle it themselves. A few wereolves joined in to destroy the village and its people._

_Her husband, Hizashi Hyuuga, was fighting off werewolves with others. Children, mothers, fathers, aunts and uncles, elders, were fleeing, trying to get away. All fell, but she was able to run into the woods, though she was being followed._

_"Mother, what about father? What will happen to him?" The little boy talked for the first time that night. _

_She closed her eyes, not wanting to answer that question. She doesn't know if he'll make it but all signs are pointing to no. "I can't promise- he'll be alright, don't worry." She lied. Her son was too young, not old enough to understand anything. _

_"Try to whisper, Neji. They'll hear us." She whispered. Neji nodded his head and put his face in his mother's chest. _

_She tripped and fell, not looking where she was going. She wrapped her arms, securily, so her son would not get hurt but she did. A mere scratch, nothing that would cause great damage later. But she was wrong._

_"I smell human blood." A deep voice said. Panic ran through her as she looked for a place to hide._

_She saw a cave near by and ran in, deep into it. She sat behind a rock with Neji in her arms and stayed still. She began to cry. _

_Neji looked at his mother, wanting to know why she was crying. He didn't like seeing his mother in pain. That sight hurted him alot._

_"Something's in here!" The deep voice said again, outside the cave. Neji's mother felt like she couldn't breathe anymore and cried silently. She knew if her and Neji stayed in here, then they were both doomed. _

_Neji was crying because he was scared, he didn't know what to do. She turned Neji around, wiped his tears, and kissed his forhead._

_"Stay here Neji, don't leave until its morning and make no noise." She got limping because of the wound she got and walked towards the cave. Once she was outside, you could hear nothing else. It was silent and the only thing that was audible to Neji's ears was the wind howling._

_He wanted to cry, but his mother told him not to. He wanted to leave, but his mother said until morning. He would listen to his mother's wishes, since this was the last time he'd hear them again._

* * *

Neji was 16 now, that event happened 12 years ago. He's been living on his own since that very day. He would never forget how his mother saved his life, how his father fought for his family and what the rest of the Hyuuga's did to keep him alive. He guessed that they got his cousins already since he went to look for them when he knew it was safe, but found nothing but dead people, blood and ruined homes, but no signs of Hinata or Hanabi.

Neji mixed up some herbs to make medicine, for a surviver that he found some time ago. He didn't know if it was too late, but he didn't like thinking he was the only one left. He brought the human up to his spare room in his house that was hidden from vampires and werewolves.

He went upstairs with the medicine and opened the room's door. He found the human sitting up but looking sick and turning pale. They was probably turning into a vampire but Neji will try everything he could to keep them as a human. Neji handed them the couple.

"Drink it. I don't know if it'll work but it should at least keep you from turning into a vampire long enough for me to come up with a cure." Neji said.

They took the cup, greatful for Neji's help. "Thank you." He said. He held the cup to his lips and drank. He sighed as he put the cup down.

"Thank you, young one. I thought I was the last surviver." The man said.

Neji looked at the survivor, not trusting much but what could an old man do? "Yes, I thought the same. I will go look for the things I need to make the cure." Neji said as he got up and headed down stairs.

"Alright." They answered and layed back down.

Neji put his coat on and a hat, and left out the door, locking it behind him. He walked towards the forest looking for those plants and other ingredients that he'd been looking for a long time.

After three hours, he still couldn't find anything but one plant. Since the sun was setting and today would be a full moon, he needed to head back. He found out that the vampires and werewolves didn't get along as well as they did before.

When he came in, he saw the survivor in the kitchen, drinking water. When he was done, he looked at Neji.

"I'm sorry, I was thirsty." He said. Neji nodded and walked to the fridge. "Are you hungry?" He asked. The man smiled and nodded.

Neji began making something for the survivor to eat. He wasn't hungry and wouldn't have time to eat because he needed to try and keep them from turning into what he didn't want them to turn into.

When Neji was done, he placed it on a plate and handed it to him. Neji soon began to make the room smell different so the vampires or werewolves wouldn't follow the sent.

"When your done eating, I left some clothes in the bathroom, and you could wash up and go to bed." Neji said. The survivor nodded. "Thank you." Neji went downstairs into his basement to continue what he was doing.

* * *

A week later, Neji and the survivor actually became somewhat close, despite their big age difference.

"I'm going to take a shower." Neji said with a smile. "You can finish eating." Seki, the survivor, nodded and kept eating.

Neji was glad he wouldn't be the last one anymore. If Seki was still alive, there was probably more out there somewhere.

When he was done showering, Neji went downstairs in a bathrobe to find Seki. "Seki, I'm don-" Neji couldn't finish his sentence when he found Seki lying on the floor, dead. Blood was on the floor and the food left on the table.

'I have to get his body out of here or they'll find me.' Neji ran into the attic, found some bags and ran back downstairs to find the body gone, and the blood cleaned up.

He backed up, not believing what was going on. He bumped into a hard, cold, frame. They were obviously a vampire because a werewolf would need to break down the door to get in.

A cold hand wrapped around Neji's neck, choking him slowly. Neji gasped for air. He couldn't die now! Not after all those things his family went through to make sure he would live.

"I didn't think there would be any survivors left, Sasuke." The figure in front of him said. The one choking him, Sasuke, squeezed a little harder.

"Father won't be pleased to find out that there is a possibility that more are alive. Should we kill him?" Itachi continued.

"There's no reason to. He's probably a survivor from 12 years ago, and hasn't done anything to harm us since then." The one Sasuke said.

Neji's robe slid off his shoulder, showing a bit skin. Neji tried to put it back up, but with Sasuke choking him, he couldn't. Sasuke let go of Neji, only to tie him up. Neji blushed at his helplessness but it wasn't his fault.

"We should take him to father." Itachi said as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. Sasuke nodded, tossing Neji to Itachi and Itachi caught him, throwing him over his shoulder.

They started running once they were outside, not slowing down once. They were running so fast, that Neji couldn't even see the trees, and neither his home.

* * *

Once Itachi and Sasuke slowed down, Neji looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was handsome. Pale, red eyes, tall and probably 5'11, muscular but not too much, black hair that looked slight blue in the light and just god damn sexy but that didn't change that Neji hated vampires as much as he hated werewolves.

He was wearing leather pants and a black jacket with a sleeveless shirt underneath.

His brother was the same but had a little more muscules, a little taller like about 6'0, longer black hair, and not as pale. He had more color then Sasuke did. Vampires sure looked good but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous. He wore a long sleeved black shirt that was a bit tight on his arms, showing some of his muscles, and long baggy pants.

Unlike them, Neji was 5'3 and that was short, light weighted, plumped lips, long dark chocolate brown hair and pale lavender eyes. He was more feminine but to some extent. He had a white bathrobe on with boxers underneath but it wasn't his fault why he didn't get to put some clothes on.

Sasuke looked at Neji from the corner of his eyes, since he knew Neji was staring. Humans were wierd and he would never understand them. He decided to ignore him for now.

Neji quickly looked away, blushing furiously. Why did Sasuke have to catch him staring? Not like he was looking out of interest or anything, just curiousity.

They were nearing a dark huge mansion, large gray gates, and fountain but not with water, with blood. Vampires kissing, and passionetly at that. The place was beautiful other than it was dark. Neji hoped he'd either be set free or not killed.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke entered the room where some vampires were discussing things. Among them were their mother and father.

Itachi took the ropes off Neji and threw him, whimpering in front of Madara, the leader's feet. "We found another human. But this one's a Hyuuga, probably a surviver from 12 years ago. His name is Neji Hyuuga." Itachi said as he sat down next to his father.

"Does he want to join us?" Madara said. Sasuke stared at Neji who looked furious. "Or did our spy find him?"

Neji gaped in horror. So Seki really wasn't really good. He was actually a spy for the vampires and they probably sent him there because the place was suspicious.

"He did find Neji, but he failed to follow our rules. Instead he went and became friends with the human. So we killed him off." Itachi responded.

'Seki became friends with me? Either way, it's his fault.' Neji thought. "I'll ask again, does he want to become a vampire?" Madara said.

"I never wanted to join you! You guys killed my mother, father and my family! Why would I want to join you?! I'm leaving!" Neji said.

Neji tried to get up, but when he did so, Sasuke took out his sword and held it against Neji's neck. "Don't move." He said. Sasuke pressed the sword a little harder and a drop of blood leaked out. Neji hissed and closed his eyes.

When the blood hit the floor, Sasuke tried to hold back. He wasn't as experienced as everyone else was, and human blood tasted better than anything else. But Neji's blood was different. It had more of a sweet smell to it, Sasuke could even tell most people in there were trying to hold back, even the leader himself.

Sasuke licked the blood off the blade, while watching Neji's trembling body. Neji placed his hand on the small wound, to cover up the blood. He knew how vampires liked the smell and taste of pure human blood, and with him being in a room with over fifty vampires, his life was in trouble.

Madara cleared his throat and looked at Sasuke. "He clearly doesn't want to join, why bring him here? You should have just killed him off." He said.

Neji kept his head low. He needed to think of a way to get out of here. He wouldn't let them change him but he didn't want to die either.

"Why don't we make him a slave or worker here? Its better that way, and maybe he'll want to join later on." Itachi said.

Madara hesitated for a moment but answered. "Alright but if he tries to escape more than 3 times, we kill him. I will come up with punishments for him later." Madara said. "Stand up, Neji."

Neji got up slowly and pulled his hand off the cut on his neck, his palm covered in some blood. Itachi winced as his control was weakening. He got up and left quickly.

"Take him to one of those spare rooms, make sure he doesn't escape." Madara said. Sasuke nodded and left with Neji. Neji turned to look at everyone another time before leaving.

Neji walked with Sasuke up turning stairs, dark halls and occasionally, some vampires, staring at them. Sasuke stopped in front of a door and opened it. Inside was a simple bed, a wardrobe, a mirror and things places on a table.

"Will I be able to get my stuff at my home?" Neji asked.

"No. Your not allowed to leave unless its necessary." Sasuke answered. "The bath?" Neji asked.

"Down the hall." Sasuke said simply. Neji glared at Sasuke, and walked in.

Sasuke was about to walk in as well, but the door shut in his face. He just walked away, there was no reason to make Neji open the door anyways. 'Human's were complicated.'

* * *

**_Sooooooo? How was it? I had a hard time thinking of how to start it, and well I promise the next chapters will be better. Reviews please! I love them. ;3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Replies: _****_Chloe-Roses: Here's the next chapter and thanks for the review._**

**_Cole-Hyuuga: Hehe, you got that right. Madara's a pervert within. :D Thanks for the review and enjoy!_**

**_yaoiqueen2010: No problem and thanks for the compliment! Enjoy!_**

**_Stormie100: Thanks for reading and here's the next chappie! :D_**

**_black55widow: Thanks! I like vampires and werewolves but most aren't to my liking(like Twilight) but yaoi + Uke Neji + vampires and werewolves = EPIC WIN! :D_**

**_ xxasianicexx: I have a hard time thinking who it's going to be so I'm still thinking on it but a certain clan is surely going to be werewolves. XD_**

* * *

Neji was in the room that they put him and was making a rope out of the clothing he could find, the bedsheets, and his bathrobe until he heard a knock on the door. He hid it from anyone's view, and opened the door. "What do you want?" He said.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What's with all the rudeness? I came to check on you, since Madara doesn't trust you yet." He said. He looked at Neji up and down, noticing his robe was missing. He decided to ignore that for now and closed the door. Neji waited till he heard no footsteps and continued finishing the rope.

When he was done, he tossed the rope he made outside and tied the other end to the bed post. He climbed outside and down. It was cold that night, and Neji only had boxers on, but he would have to leave it behind because going back to get it would be ridiculously stupid.

He ran through the forest once he was down, not noticing it was a full moon that day and red eyes watching him from the roof.

After an hour of walking around aimlessly, he stopped by a tree and sat down. He was too cold and tired to actually keep going. He soon fell asleep against the tree.

Footsteps neared and growls were heard. "Is it another vampire, Kiba?" A female voice said. The one named Kiba walked closer and held Neji's face in his paw.

"No...it's a human." He said. Neji shivered and curled up into a ball.

"He's cold." She said and picked Neji up. "Maybe he wouldn't mind joining us, since he was going to die here anyways."

Kiba nodded his head. "We'll go back later. It'll take us three days first anyways. So lets get a little further away from the vampires place, Hana." He said.

She laughed. "You don't want to see that vampire boy Sasuke again, huh brother?" Kiba snarled and kept walking. He disliked vampires and Sasuke wasn't someone he was fond of. He walked into a cave that was very similar to the one in Neji's past and layed down with his sister and Neji in between to keep him warm.

* * *

The next day, Neji woke up to sunlight shining on his face. He quickly got up, remembering what he was doing yesterday. Where was he? He got up to the smell of something cooking. Two people were outside, a female and a male with red marks on their cheeks.

"Who are you?" Neji asked as he got up and walked out the cave to sit near them.

Kiba did one of his goofy grins and laughed. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka! This is my sister, Hana Inuzuka." He said. Hana only nodded to Neji and continue cooking the meat of a deer her and Kiba found.

"Are you survivors as well?" Neji asked. Kiba shook his head as a 'no'. "We aren't. Were werewolves but we aren't going to hurt you. We found you shivering and sleeping against a tree, so we thought we should bring you somewhere warm too." He answered.

Hana smack Kiba on his head. "Tell him everything. You always try being there friends first, and you always failed." She said annoyed.

Kiba held his head and sighed. "Alright, do you want to join us?"

Neji was silent for a moment. They weren't forcing him but Neji still didn't want to join either side. "No thank you." He said as he just watched the fire. "But thank you for helping me."

"No problem!" Kiba said with a big grin.

Neji got up to find a stick of his own to roast some meat as well. When he was picking up some or walking around, Kiba just stared at him. 'He has a nice ass though.' Kiba laughed in his head.

After they all ate, Neji wanted to say goodbye. "You know..." Kiba said. "...we have 3 days to get back where we came from, but do you mind tagging along till then? We can give you some supplies so you can at least try to survive out here, or get back to where you came from."

Neji hesitated but he decided to go along for sometime and get what he needed. He could look for those plants he needed on the way.

Kiba took of his shirt and gave it to Neji. "Just so you don't just walk in that." He said.

Neji took it greatful for his help and put it on. Since Kiba was more muscular, the shirt was more loose and bigger for Neji. He also gave Neji boots that he had.

Hana giggled as she thought Neji was cute and saw Kiba staring at him. "Come on, let's go. We can make some stops on the way." She said.

Kiba and Neji nodded and followed Hana.

* * *

"I knew this would happen." Madara said. The vampire council were talking about Neji escaping and Sasuke who was missing at the moment.

"I think Sasuke just went after the human." Itachi said. "He wouldn't leave unless someone ordered him too. He's not like that."

Fugaku agreed. "My son knows his place here, he wouldn't just leave for no good reason. It probably was for that trash that escaped."

Madara thought for a moment before he spoke up. "Alright, I will send a few to look for Neji and others for Sasuke. The human will receive his punishment when he comes back."

Everyone nodded and got up to leave. Itachi knew why Sasuke went to look for Neji. It was because he had an attachment to the human. He didn't know exactly what it was but something about Neji, Sasuke liked.

* * *

Sasuke glared at Kiba and Hana as they walked away with Neji. He would keep following them for some time and then attack. What was Kiba's true intentions?

Whatever it was, Sasuke wouldn't let it go unanswered.

"Hey, tell us about yourself." Kiba said to Neji. Neji looked up at Kiba. He was tall, probably because he was a werewolf. Brown hair, tan skin, and alot of muscles, just not too much.

"My name's Neji Hyuuga. My clan was defeated 12 years ago." Neji said. "I don't really have any hobbies. So that's pretty much it."

"Hyuuga? I remember mother talking about that clan." Hana said. "I'm sorry Neji, but I still understand why they did that back then and still to this very day. I was only five back then so I didn't understand then either."

"Yeah, I was only three years old back then, so I don't know either." Kiba said. "Anyways, were nearing a town...has a lot of vampires though."

They neared a small town, a pink haired vampire woman at the gates of it. "Who are you?" She asked with a disgusted face to Kiba. Kiba growled, and looked like he wanted to kill but his sister whispered to him to calm down.

Kiba thought if he should reveal that Neji was a human, but just for now, he would lie. "Were werewolves that need some supplies. That's all." He said.

"I'm Sakura." She said. "I was put here in charge by Madara." She looked at Neji. He didn't look like a type to be a werewolf.

"Well, we have to be on our way soon, so can you please let us pass?" Hana said. She was starting to worry that this Sakura would find out that Neji was a human. That wouldn't go well.

She nodded and let them pass through. When she knew they couldn't hear her she looked over at the guards. "Follow them. Make sure your not seen."

"Alright." They both said and left.

"First, let's get some clothes for Neji." Hana said as she walked inside a store. She picked up a T-Shirt, and some shorts. A new pair of boxers wouldn't hurt either but sadly, only thongs were left. She sighed and picked up a black one.

After buying them, she bought some other supplies for Neji and some of herself and Kiba.

"Let's look for a hot springs. Even if male vampires don't enjoy them, females do." She said. "Then you could put the clothes I bought you on."

After going into the hot springs, Neji put on the clothing Hana bought him. He didn't want to wear the thong but did so anyways.

He came out and got many stares from vampires and Kiba included in them. He ignored them and walked ahead with Hana with Kiba following slowly behind.

They were about to leave the village until two people came up from behind Neji and held him. "Hey! Let go!" Neji struggled.

Kiba turned and tried to get Neji back but Sakura appeared in front of him. "Humans aren't allowed here." She said.

Kiba was about to snap and go wild but Hana held him back. "You two will also be put and held as prisoners until further notice." Sakura said as two guards took Hana and Kiba away.

"You fucking bitch! I'll rip you apart when I'm out!" Kiba yelled. Hana was shocked.

"Kiba! Calm down! If you talk to her like that, Neji and us will be killed." She said. Kiba took in a deep breath and sighed.

The guards threw Neji into one of the cells and Kiba and Hana in another one. One of the vampires had a mask on, with silver hair, and another had short black hair.

They locked the cells and walked away. "Are we going to be stuck in here?" Neji asked Kiba and Hana who were in the cell across from him.

Hana shruged. "I've never been in one of these before, but maybe Kiba does since he always gets in one every month." She said.

"Don't start it Hana..." Kiba said. He glared at her for coming up with that almost all the time.

Neji sighed. For some reason, he hoped Sasuke came to get him out.

* * *

**_Sucky chapter but I will make the next chapter better. I still didn't know who would be the werewolves other than the Inuzuka clan so I had to make this chapter different than planned and shorter. Reviews please! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Replies: _**

**_black55widow: He wanted to escape at first but now he regrets it. Thanks for the review though._**

**_xxasianicexx: You really think so?! T~T I thought it was horrible but thank you very much! And I love KibaNeji as well, so you might expect some of that._**

**_Cole-Hyuuga: More like Sasuke let him go. And I love putting a thong on Neji, thats why you'll see it more often. XD You'll see his punishment. Since I don't get many reviews, I reply to them and some of you say interesting things and questions. Thanks for the review! _**

**_ChibiNekoBandit: Hey! :D Thanks for reading, and I don't really like SasuNaru like I use to but it's alright. To be honest, I'm starting to prefer NaruSasu(uke Sasuke) but I still love Seme Sasuke more. SasuNeji pwns! XD_**

**_Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: I'm glad you do! :D Here's the next chapter. _**

* * *

Sasuke walked in the streets of the small town that Neji and the werewolves had been captured in. He had to convince Sakura to let Neji out because Madara wouldn't be happy if he were killed.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said when he spotted her. Sakura turned, her back facing Sasuke and made sure everything about her was alright.

She turned around to face Sasuke and said; "Oh, Sasuke-sama! We've captured a human that has been accompanied with two werewolves and-"

"Let him go, he's escaped from us." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed, yet again failing for Sasuke to actually compliment her on something or at least have some alone time with him.

She led Sasuke to the cell Neji was in and opened it up. "Here he is, Sasuke-sama." Sakura said as she pulled Neji out and took off the handcuffs.

Neji pulled his hand away from hers. "I can get up myself." He said. "And what about Kiba and Hana?"

"They can get themselves out of this mess." Sasuke said as he walked to the door. Neji frowned.

"But-" Neji was cut by being thrown over Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey!" Neji yelled and kept struggling.

"Sakura, let Kiba and Hana go." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and opened the cell door of Hana and Kiba and two guards came and took off their cuffs.

Once Kiba was out, he snarled at Sasuke. "I could have gotten out myself, I don't need your help."

"Be mature Kiba, I didn't do it because I wanted to." Sasuke said simply and walked away with Neji.

"Hey, why are you taking Neji?" Hana asked. She didn't like vampires either but since they were in a town full of them, it would be smart to just act polite.

"Yeah! We found him fir-" Kiba was cut off by Sasuke.

"He escaped. Actually, me and Itachi found him." Sasuke said as he walked away and out the door with Neji over his shoulder, facing Kiba and Hana.

He mouthed a goodbye to them, which only Kiba noticed. Once Sasuke was out of sight and Sakura wasn't near he said;

"Hana, I'm going to go get Neji back or at least see what these vampires are doing to him that makes him want to escape."

Hana stood there, dumbfounded but finally said something. "I-I'm coming too! Besides, if you go alone, something's bound to go wrong."

Instead of fighting like Kiba use to, he laughed which made Hana smile.

* * *

Neji again was thrown in front of Madara's feet but this time, in only a small towel and the black thong he tried so hard to hide. He was naked, other than the small black strap in between his ass cheeks and black covering his member. He looked up to Madara with anger.

"What the fuck do you want with me?!!?!" Neji snapped. 5 Uchiha men were here, with Madara making it six. He noticed Itachi, his father and Sasuke who brought him here.

"Such a nasty mouth, I wonder how it would feel around my cock." Madara said as his fingers traced Neji's lips.

Neji shuddered. "I'm not doing something like that! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Madara growled. Neji's attitude was getting on his nerves and Neji needed to know his place in here. He grabbed a handful of Neji's hair, making Neji gasp because of his tight grasp on it.

"I'm Madara Uchiha, leader of the vampires that destroyed your village. If you don't want to end up the same way they did, than obey me." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Neji only nodded and looked up but once he did that, Madara's erection was pushed into his mouth. Neji tried backing away but the hold on his hair was making that impossible.

Sasuke watched from afar, not enjoying it, probably because either he wasn't getting any of that sexy ass, or he didn't like what they were doing to Neji. But why should he care about Neji? It was his fault for leaving in the first place when he knew consequences were inevitable for doing so.

Itachi was also watching, wanting the Hyuuga for himself though. "Sir...shouldn't we make his punishments for the first time, less harsh? I know you want to show him why he shouldn't try escaping, but why not something else?" He would make Neji fall for him, make it seem like he wouldn't do anything to him, and use him. Itachi liked those three simple rules.

Madara thought what Itachi said was right and allowed Neji to be freed. "Alright. Instead, Neji shall be under the watch of Sasuke for two weeks. He may go outside, but only if you are with him. Make sure he doesn't escape again, and if you fail me, you will be punished." He said mostly to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Neji by the arm to make him get up.

Neji got up quickly, wrapping the towel around himself and following Sasuke.

Itachi glared at Sasuke's back. He didn't like that Sasuke had to watch Neji instead of him.

He wanted to hear Neji scream his name and squirming underneath him during the two weeks he was to be kept watch. But instead, Sasuke was to keep watch of him.

Sasuke closed the door behind and walked up the stairs with Neji following behind him.

"I knew vampires were strange, but I didn't know they were perverts...." Neji said. Sasuke didn't answer until they got to Sasuke's room and he let Neji in.

"Madara usually uses the humans that deny our offer and kills them later if they have no use to us." Sasuke said.

He went in his closet and took out some of his clothing. Black leather jeans or dark blue, and a t-shirt. Neji took them and went into Sasuke's private bathroom to change.

Sasuke sat down on his bed, waiting for Neji to finish. Once he came out, Sasuke couldn't supress his shock.

Sasuke's clothes might be a little long for Neji, that could be fixed but the jeans showed Neji's curves and great ass. He didn't have much muscles but wasn't too skinny either. His shirt was a little big on Neji but it didn't look like a dress. It made him look...cute.

Neji's face turned the slightest hint of pink and sat down next to Sasuke. "Your jeans are too long." Neji said.

"We can fix that later." Sasuke said. It was getting dark outside, and Neji began falling asleep. He layed on Sasuke's bed, talking quietly to him once in a while, saying he wouldn't stop trying to escape and soon, he fell asleep.

Sasuke looked down at Neji, and smiled a small smile. Neji looked beautiful with the moonlight shining on his face. He looked at Neji's lips, being slightly opened.

He leaned down to kiss him, but stopped when he was only a inch away. 'What am I doing?' Sasuke asked himself as he pulled back. Sasuke decided to lay down and look at Neji instead of locking lips with him or fucking him senseless right now. That wouldn't really be a good idea.

* * *

Kiba and Hana reached the vampire's place after following Sasuke and Neji's scent. "Should we go in?" Kiba asked his older sister.

"We should try some time later. It wouldn't be a great idea to barge in at night, especially if were after Neji. We should wait till they drop their guard and then go in to take him." Hana answered.

Kiba nodded and decided to stay in the cave they found before with his sister. He wanted to get Neji out of there. He didn't like the idea of Neji staying with the vampires, they'd probably convince him or force him to become one of them.

And...Neji was pretty nice. Kiba would like to see him again.

* * *

**_Yes, short chapter. XD I couldn't make it too long, because I'm busy and well, so the later chapters can be interesting. It would be dumb to put all the interesting things in this chapter and then have no idea for the next._**

**_And sorry for no Neji rape. D: I want Sasuke to be his first...or Kiba. :3 Until next time, my little children. :D Reviews please! _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Replies:**_

_**xxasianicexx: I know! _ I can't tell which ones better. I get him first of course! D: Nah, I'm joking. **_

_**Black55widow: Don't worry. I didn't want to rush on with that either. I know my Love's a Pain story isn't that good (it's my first attempt) and I want to make this fanfic better than it was.**_

_**Cole-Hyuuga: That's alright and sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Here's the next chappie guys~**_

Neji was expecting sunlight to shine on his face when waking up in the morning like before, but he noticed nothing did. He cracked an eye open, yawned, stretched and finally remembered where he was.

He looked towards the window that was now covered with a black curtain by Sasuke. "Had a good sleep?" He asked. Neji sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I think I can go for another hour…or three." He yawned.

"I have no objections to that, so go ahead." Sasuke said as he sat down on the chair next to the bed. Neji nodded and layed his head down on the pillow but opened one eye and saw Sasuke still staring at him. Closed his eyes once more, but still felt that someone was watching him and cracked open one eye again, and saw Sasuke just sitting there, and staring at him.

"Ok, look," Neji said as he sat up. "I don't like the idea of sleeping while some blood thirsty vampire is staring at me as if I'm his morning breakfast."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to. Madara has strict orders about not drinking the blood of a potential vampire. Especially you."

"Besides, I don't want you dead. You're like eye candy to me." Sasuke smirked. Who said he couldn't play around with him?

Neji just stared for a few moments, turned around and plopped himself on the bed, pulling the sheets over his head. He couldn't hide the faint pink on his cheeks.

"Come on, don't hide from me." Sasuke said as he, slowly pulled the sheets off Neji's head.

He was faced to face with Neji, whose eyes were wide and the pink on his cheeks becoming more visible.

Neji's eyes widened even more, if even possible, after Sasuke flicked his tongue in Neji's ear. "W-what do you think your doing?!" He yelled as he shoved Sasuke off him but Sasuke barely budged.

"Get off me!" Neji said but didn't even get to finish saying what he wanted to say as Sasuke's lips crushed onto his. Even if he didn't want to seem like he was enjoying it, he actually kind of was.

Sasuke deepened the kiss, and Neji felt like he melted from head to toe. He felt Sasuke's tongue find its way into his mouth, and the only thing he could do was follow. Damn, he was a good kisser.

Both tongues battled for dominance, which Sasuke won. He grinded his hips against Neji's, getting a moan from him. God, this felt great, Neji thought. He found his shaking hands moving towards Sasuke's half buttoned shirt, but Sasuke grabbed both of Neji's hands, and placed them above his head. He wanted to take this slowly, and savor every bit of it.

Sasuke pushed Neji's shirt up, and flicked one of Neji's nipples, making Neji gasp. This was too much for him to handle.

Sasuke licked and sucked on Neji's nipples until they hardened. But then he wasn't so gentle with Neji, as he bit Neji's nipple, but not too hard, and grinded harder.

Neji's moans were getting louder by the second and Sasuke found himself enjoying this, as his member hardened inside his pants.

Neji noticed he was also enjoying this a bit too much, sadly, his paradise ended too early, but instead, Sasuke's tongue found its way to Neji's neck and licked the side of it, teasingly.

"Maybe you were right. Maybe I did find you as a morning breakfast meal. But then, why are you reacting this way to my touches and kisses?" Sasuke said, as he nibbled Neji's earlobe.

Neji was lost at words. He didn't know what to say.

"So?" Sasuke said as his mouth found its way back to Neji's harden, rosy pink nipples and started playing with it again.

"I-I don't know! Shut up and get off me!" Neji yelled, trying to get rid of Sasuke.

Luck was on his side as Itachi walked in and saw this scene. "Sasuke, its time for breakfast for –" He stopped midway.

"Sasuke….what do you think your doing?" Itachi said, trying to stay calm. He didn't like what he was seeing.

Neji panting, with a faint pink on his cheeks, his shirt rolled up, and saliva on the corner of his mouth. The worse part was that Neji's nipple was still in Sasuke's mouth.

"Madara won't be happy with this, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Calm down, Itachi. I was messing around with him." Sasuke said as he released Neji's nipple from his mouth, and flicking it once more with his tongue before getting up. He knew Itachi was jealous.

Neji, feeling exposed, quickly pulls down his shirt, and sat up.

"What were you saying, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, acting as if nothing happened. Itachi grumbled something under his breath and repeated himself.

"Breakfast is ready for Neji. Mikoto went through her way to make something a human would like, so thank her once you get down there." Itachi said, turning to Neji.

Neji nodded. He wasn't going to eat it anyways. What if they put something in there to harm him? What if this was just to bribe him into becoming a vampire? Too many unanswered questions, so he wasn't going to eat it.

He walked slowly down the stairs with Sasuke and Itachi and into the kitchen where Mikoto was done preparing Neji's breakfast.

"I kept a few chickens, veggies, fruits, and other animals in case we found another human. Guess that was a good idea, huh?" She said and smiled at Neji.

Neji only narrowed his eyes and looked down at the plate of food. There were eggs, ham, and carrots.

"Thanks…" Neji mumbled as he sat down.

Mikoto, being the cheery vampire she was, smiled and gave a Neji a small squeeze on his shoulder. "Your welcome, Neji."

Nice or not, Mikoto was still a vampire, so he shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

She was hurt, but that was quickly replaced with a fake smile, and said; "Enjoy your breakfast."

She was gone a second after. 'I'd better watch out for that. If I were to try and escape, they'd catch me even if they were just 10 miles away.' Neji thought.

He picked up a carrot on his fork and brought it to his nose. It didn't smell weird; look weird, but still…

"There's nothing in it, Neji." Itachi spoke up. Obviously Neji wasn't going to eat it unless he was sure nothing was wrong with it.

Neji placed his fork against the plate and turned around to get up. He wasn't going to eat it. As if Itachi talking would make him believe nothing was wrong with it.

But instead of getting up and leaving, Neji was slammed back down onto his chair by none other than Sasuke. "Eat it. Nothing's wrong with it. We wouldn't go through all that work to prepare just one meal for a human just to kill you, especially since you are a potential vampire." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

'Funny thing is, he's acting as if slamming me back down and forcing me to eat makes me feel any better…' Neji thought.

He picked up the fork and ate the carrot. Chewing it slowly and saw that Sasuke and Itachi were telling the truth.

After his breakfast, Mikoto came and while picking up his plate, she gave him a glass of water. "Here you go." Neji only nodded, quickly drank it and got up.

"Sasuke, your leader said I could go outside as long as you were with me. So let's go…" Neji said as he walked to the huge double doors.

Sasuke followed Neji outside and soon disappeared into the forest.

"I don't want Sasuke to get too close to Neji…." Itachi thought out loud, so he decided to follow.

…**.break is here…..**

Kiba yawned as he finally woke up to something that smelled good. "Hana, that smells good." He howled as he saw his sister cooking a deer.

"Not so loud Kiba. I know deer's are your favorite, but calm down." She giggled. "For all we know, there could be a vampire scouting the area."

"Yeah, your right…so when are we going to go in and get our long haired friend?" He questioned.

Hana sighed. "I don't know. I haven't thought of a good plan yet but maybe tomorrow in the morning." She said.

"Or…right now." Kiba sniffed in the air. "I found Neji's scent." He said.

"Really?!" Hana said. Did Neji escape already? Impossible.

"Yup! I found his scent just a second ago." Kiba said cheerfully.

"Let's eat so we can find out if it really is him. For all we know, it could also be a vampire with a strand of Neji's hair or clothes to try and lure us out." Hana mumbled as she ate.

Kiba rolled his eyes. Of course Hana would always think of the thousands of ways that they could be in a bad situation.

Once they were done, they quickly headed east to where Neji's scent was and once Hana heard footsteps, she grabbed Kiba by his collar, and yanked him down behind a bush.

They were right. Neji was here, but he didn't escape. He was with Sasuke, and just looking around.

Kiba, already becoming angry at seeing Sasuke, was about to get up, but Hana pulled him down.

"Calm down!" She whispered.

Kiba mumbled under his breath but sighed and said; "Fine."

…**.break is here…**

"So what are you going to do out here?" Sasuke said as he watches Neji move around, aimlessly. "All you did so far is walk around. If you're not going to do anything, then lets head back."

Neji sighed as he sat down on the grass. "Sasuke, I don't want to go back. Why did you and Itachi have to take me? Couldn't you let me live where I lived?" He said.

Sasuke didn't understand this. "What do you mean?" He answered.

"Couldn't you and your people leave me alone?"

Sasuke only stood there. Great, don't tell me Neji's having a break down, Sasuke thought.

"Neji, don't ask me ridiculous questions. I'm not doing this on my own free will." Sasuke said as he stared at Neji's back. A _NICE _back that was, indeed.

"So, all you do is obeying Madara like a little puppy with no home to go to?" Neji asked, partially turning around to face Sasuke.

"Neji, this isn't even worth talking about." Sasuke said.

Neji only sighed, knowing he won't be getting any answers out of Sasuke anytime soon. He alerted his gaze to a bush and a tree (nest to each other), and the bush was moving. He noticed he wasn't the only one who noticed, Sasuke did too.

But Sasuke already knew he who it was. "Kiba, Hana, what do you want?" He calmly said.

Kiba groaned and got out from behind the tree, and his sister got out of the bush. "Kiba, I told you not to move and you did! For what?! To see Neji's ass!?! You never cease to amaze me, Kiba." She said, half yelling, but secretly wanted to laugh.

"Ehehehe…maybe I did blow our cover over that small detail." Kiba said nervously.

Annoyed, Neji spoke up. "Perverted dog."

"DOG?!" Kiba yelled. "Why would you say that? I came here to rescue you, and this is how I get my thanks?"

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Kiba. I'm fine." Neji said. Kiba came up to Neji, but Sasuke walked in between them both.

"Move blood sucker." Kiba snapped. God, he was tired of seeing Sasuke or a vampire in general.

"Make me." Sasuke said as his eyes turn red, with a symbol in it and stared at Kiba straight in the eye. Neji gaped at the sight of it. He remembered his father telling him when he was 4, that the true vampires that weren't transformed into one, had a weird eye technique that some people called magic. His father said that he never saw one, and anyone who saw it, wouldn't be able to live to tell how it truly looked like.

And here Neji was, staring right at it.

Kiba, who was already agitated, stared at Sasuke back with an evenly glare and the minute he was about to attack, Neji grabbed Kiba's arm.

"It's ok, Kiba. Fighting isn't going to help to me. Sasuke would probably win anyways." Ok…maybe that came out in the wrong way, Neji thought to himself.

Sasuke smirked at Kiba's surprised look.

"Neji…that's not true!" Kiba yelled. Sure Sasuke always won against Kiba when they fought, but that didn't mean Kiba couldn't win this time.

"We don't have time to chit chat, Kiba." Sasuke said as he picked up Neji, bridal style, and ran. Kiba quickly followed, jumping on trees at times, and Hana followed Kiba.

Sasuke, being over confident, didn't notice when Kiba happened to pick up a boulder and throw it at his back.

Kiba knew this might hurt Neji, but he also knew, Sasuke would protect Neji at all costs, which Sasuke did. While he got hit with the boulder, he wrapped his arms around Neji, and had a tight grip on him.

Neji probably got a few scratches, but not much damage was done. He quickly turned around to face Sasuke, and saw Sasuke looking back, glaring and grinding his teeth.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?" Neji said in concern. What type of question was that? Of course Sasuke was, he's a vampire.

"Yeah…are you?" Sasuke said, turning back to Neji.

"Just some scratches and bruises." Neji replied. Sasuke tensed up as he smelled Neji's blood again.

But this time, Sasuke couldn't control his thirst and quickly started to put his fangs in Neji's neck, but before it could go in, Kiba smacked Sasuke off Neji. Hard.

This gave Hana some time to grab Neji, and head off to the werewolf lair.

"Sasuke!" Neji yelled right before Hana swooped him up.

Kiba quickly followed after, and by the time Sasuke got up, they were gone.

"Shit!" Sasuke said and slammed his fist on the ground. Madara was going to get him this time.

…**.break is here….**

_**All right guys, that where I will end it. Next time, Neji's going to be in the Werewolf Lair, and it won't be the same as the Vampire's Castle was. :D Reviews please! I only got one review for Love's a Pain. I understand why (since it's starting to suck so bad. I'm sorry guts) but please review this one. This happens to be my favorite story of the ones I made. :) Till next time!**_

_**Oh and if anyone has any ideas to improve or for the next chapter of Love's a Pain, tell me! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Replies:**_

_**Cole-Hyuuga: Thanks for reviewing. :) It seems like my stories are getting less popular. :( **_

"Kiba, Stop!" Neji screamed and squirmed

"Why stop?" Kiba said, looking hurt.

"I'm going to get punished by Madara. Knowing Sasuke, he'd probably put the blame on me for running away even though he will punished by Madara," he said, "And you're squeezing me!"

"Ah, I'm sorry." Kiba said, loosening his grip on Neji. He didn't want to break Neji in half after successfully getting him from Sasuke. "And no worries! Sasuke won't get you again."

They walked for a few miles until Neji spoke up. "So…how is it?" Neji asked.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Hana questioned.

"I'm talking about the werewolf lair. I heard you guys had dead vampires hanged every where on your walls, dead human bodies left on the table, I heard it was more like a zoo from Sasuke –"

Kiba and Hana just laughed until Kiba heard what Neji had just said what Sasuke told him.

"What? That ass…" Kiba grumbled. "He's been over there once or twice but it's nothing like a zoo."

"Or how you explained it!" Hana added.

"We'll just see," Neji mumbled.

_*****break*****_

His face moving left and right as a whip was lashed out on him. It wasn't an ordinary whip. Ordinary whips that humans use wouldn't hurt or harm vampires in anyway. This whip was different. It burned like a scorching desert at its peak, longer than 10 feet, and it felt ten times worse than someone throwing recently sharpened knives at you. It was specifically made to hurt vampires.

Sasuke hissed as it hit him in his back. He could have easily blamed most of it on Neji, claiming that he ran away from him to Hana while he was fighting Kiba. But he rather be hurt than see Neji hurt. The pain would last a little over 5 days but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Neji's punishment would be different. It would be just beatings and bondage for now, but later it'd be more than just that. It'd be something that happened to the previous human that was here, who committed suicide after staying there for 40 days.

Hinata. She was his first love in over 10 decades. It was 11 years after the Hyuga attack and Hinata had been hiding out somewhere in the forest, deep in a cave. She herself had thought her cousin, Neji, was also dead along with her parents and her unborn baby sister, but she could never find out if he truly was. She lived somewhere deep into the forest, far from where her presumably dead cousin was.

One day after she went searching for a deer or some fruit, she was captured by Fugaku. She was taken to Madara who decided that she would stay here and if she didn't want to be a vampire in 50 days, they'd kill her off.

Hinata was scared. Sasuke saw it in her eyes. He also noticed that Hinata was very beautiful, timid and a very kind person. She was placed under Sasuke's watch as well, and Sasuke immediately fell in love with her after 3 days. But she also did the one forsaken thing Neji did. Run away.

She did this 6 times, 2 days after the previous one she did. She found Sasuke's presence very comforting but since he was a part of that attack on her clan, a part of her hated him. She also fell in love though, after 6th time that she escaped.

When it was late at night, and most vampires were on patrol or on guard, they kissed, talked, and even cuddled together even if Sasuke wasn't the cuddly type. Hinata wanted it, so he did it.

He started to believe that Hinata truly was his and what he was looking for. Until Itachi came into the picture after he witnessed them kiss once.

'_You know what will happen when Madara finds out about your relationship with Hinata. Do you really want that? No? Then stop this act immediately before it gets out of hand.'_

Sasuke stopped. He didn't want to see Hinata hurt.

Hinata noticed the quietness of Sasuke, how he rarely even touched her or is around her for that matter. Everything was going the way Itachi wanted it.

When Sasuke stopped giving Hinata love, Itachi came to Hinata and offered his love in small subtle hints. Hinata soon also fell in love with Itachi but a part of her still loved Sasuke even though she was convinced that he did not love her anymore.

One day when Sasuke finished his patrol early, he came into Hinata's room to give her a glass of water that Mikoto, his mother, gave him. He walked in and dropped the glass cup at the sight he saw. Hinata and Itachi didn't notice when he came in there but once the cup came into contact with the floor, they both looked at the door, startled. But Sasuke wasn't there anymore, but the broken glass and the water that was spilled on floor was still there.

Itachi lied to him.

All Itachi wanted was to have Hinata to himself. The scene that Sasuke walked in on was a sight that would haunt him forever. Itachi and Hinata making love. He knew it wasn't Hinata's fault, but it was all Itachi's doing. He made Hinata fall for him; he probably forced her to have sex with him too. Maybe Hinata might have wanted it but Sasuke decided to ignore that small detail.

Sasuke had no idea how the word got out that Itachi had an affair with Hinata, but Madara found out. He punished Itachi and Hinata.

Hinata was beaten for two days straight and raped 2 times by Madara and Madara allowed anyone but Itachi to do anything they wanted with Hinata.

Sasuke came to see Hinata one day and saw how badly they bruised her, mentally and physically. Her lips were bleeding, she had a bruised cheek, long gashes on her naked body, more her legs, back, arms and stomach, and some small cuts on her face. She was crying, something that hurts Sasuke more than anything.

'_Hinata…' _He'd say and tries to touch her face. She winced at the contact so Sasuke moved his hand. _'I'm sorry.'_ He'd whispered over and over.

He believed it was his fault. If he didn't believe in what Itachi said, and gave Hinata love, this would have never happened. In fact, Itachi wouldn't have told in the first place. He had many affairs with other humans before they became vampires, went over to the werewolf side or died. For example, Sakura Haruno. She was actually enjoying it. She went around to many vampires, and she said that she got fucked all the time. Before she became a vampire, she asked even Madara to make love to her first.

Sasuke believed it was just an act to make him jealous. He knew she didn't get what she wanted. The only love making she got was from Itachi, Madara, Sasori, and almost got another vampire but he was already in love. It didn't work.

To name a few, there was also Ino, Tenten, some other 10-20 other girls Sasuke didn't remember the name of and forcibly, Karin. Karin also fell for Sasuke, but she knew he'd probably never love her back.

Sasuke told Sakura she was beautiful, which was true. Her hair, her eyes, and her whole face even though she didn't have the hour glass figure Hinata had. She just wasn't what he wanted. What he was looking for.

It was her 38th day there. 2 days exactly before her death. She told him that she still loved him. He asked her to stay with him forever, but she didn't answer.

On the 39th day, Sasuke said he'd make her into a vampire. She wouldn't be hurt anymore and they can be together without any problems. But she quickly denied. She said she knew where her place was. Sasuke didn't understand what she meant or more like he didn't want to know what it really meant and said to give him a reasonable answer tomorrow. Before he left, she whispered _'I will always love you, Sasuke.' _

The next day, Mikoto's scream came from Hinata's room. Sasuke quickly ran down stairs to see Hinata dead on the floor. Obviously, it was suicide. But Sasuke wouldn't believe it.

He kept saying; _'Someone did this. She didn't do this. She couldn't…she wouldn't!' _But Mikoto told him that it was an act of suicide. Hinata earlier told Mikoto this before her death that '_I want to be with my family, but I also want to be with Sasuke. But even though I love Sasuke I know where my real place is. In heaven with my mother, father, unborn baby sister and the whole clan.'_

He kept hearing Hinata's voice saying 'I will always love you, Sasuke.' Fugaku noticed his son's pain and even though he believed his son should have never been foolish enough to fall in love with a mere mortal, he convinced Madara to let Sasuke have some days or weeks off. Which Madara did. A few years to be honest.

During those years, they found 5 more humans, 3 guys between the ages of 20-27, 1 girl who was 17 and an old man. The girl quickly went over to the werewolf side, saying her brother was over there. The old man died because he was already in bad health, and 2 of the guys Itachi had an affair with (it seems as long as they look good, he'd do it), and the last guy went over to the werewolf side. The two Itachi had an affair with, gladly accepted to become vampires but afterwards, Itachi didn't even give them a second glance. He'd tell Sasuke that 'Humans gave a better feeling than immortals.' Sasuke ignored Itachi and just believed that Itachi just liked fucking human virgins.

Sasuke still didn't get over it, and when Madara sent him and Sasuke after their spy because he found a human, Sasuke denied. But when Madara said that it might be another Hyuga, Sasuke agreed.

He knew that Hinata wasn't the person they were about to find but he wanted to know who it might be; her mother, her father, her cousin, or another clan member.

He got his answer when Madara said it should be a boy around the age of 16-19, and that he was hiding N.E. from the lair, and approximately 70 miles away. The area he was located at was hidden and it would take them a while to find it.

This human was smarter than the rest, so it took Itachi and Sasuke over 5 days to actually get him and the spy wasn't cooperating. Itachi told Sasuke that there was a chance that the spy became friends with the Hyuga or the spy fell in love with the human so now Madara wants them to kill the spy.

Sasuke never thought someone would have such an effect on someone else in such a short amount of time but then he remembered Hinata which made him quickly get into the house and murder the spy and before he could go after Neji, Itachi pulled him back.

"Don't do anything reckless." Itachi would say. Sasuke and Itachi went into hiding until Neji came into that room, which he did. Neji left and came back a few minutes later but found no body. And at that time, Itachi and Sasuke finally caught Neji.

Sasuke also thought Neji was beautiful and very feminine, even though he was nowhere like a Hinata. Hinata seemed kinder and very timid but Neji's attitude was…was…he didn't know how to say and only can think of one vague word-surprising- something to look forward to.

_*****break is here*****_

Sasuke hissed once the whip came into contact with his back again. But that was the last whip he'd receive. Afterwards, he was grabbed by the vampire that was beating him and thrown into one of the cells.

"Better." Madara said, "You know Sasuke, I hate to hurt you but if you don't follow my orders…this will be your punishment."

Madara turned and yelled out Fugaku's name. "Search for the long haired beauty." He told him, earning a confused look from Fugaku. "I mean Neji Hyuga."

Fugaku nodded and decided to take Itachi along.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed. He knew what would happen now. The same that happen a few years ago. Itachi'd make Neji fall for him just like he did with Hinata.

Madara grumbled. "Sasuke, it seems you still don't understand the situation here." A guard with a whip in his right hand, ready to do as he was told was right behind Madara.

Sasuke remained quiet, but secretly hoping Itachi wouldn't lay a finger on Neji.

He knew that it would happen and there was nothing he could do about it.

_*****break is here*****_

"Sasuke was right. It is a zoo." Neji replied to Kiba's question of; "So what do you think?" He looked around and saw werewolves' playing cards. One of them slamming his fist on the table and yelling nonsense about someone cheating.

Others were drinking…blood? Beer? He couldn't see what it was since the glass is a very dark tint color. But it couldn't be beer unless they kept some of the human drinks that they found.

"Kiba, Hana! Who is this?" A female werewolf with the same paintings on her face like Kiba and Hana's walked in with a cane and a blanket on her shoulders.

"Mother…well it's the human we found earlier but was taken by the vampires and we got him back." Hana gulped. "Anyways, shouldn't you be in bed? Your still badly hurt mother and we don't want to lose you."

This made the female werewolf, known as Kiba and Hana's mother, face twist in anger. "You went over there to get a mere mortal!" She yelled which made everyone around them stop what they were doing. "And I'm fine Hana."

"He's a pretty boy!" A blonde headed boy yelled. Kiba laughed a low laugh at how Neji's face went from stoic to shock.

"Naruto!" Kiba and Hana's mother said "Don't make snide comments like that."

He nodded but still laughing. "Nice catch, Kiba. First time we actually found such a pretty boy."

"Did Sasuke find him first?" One of the werewolves who were playing cards turned and asked. Kiba replied to him, saying his name as well. Shikaku, Shikanaru…Shikamaru was it?

"Well, you could say that." Kiba said nervously. Naruto only laughed more, got up and looked at Neji straight in the eye. His eyes were so blue, it felt like you were swimming in the ocean, non-stop. To summarize: Naruto's eyes were…cooling, beautiful, pretty? Neji didn't know the exact word for it. When you looked into them, you felt relaxed.

"Naruto, don't get so close!" Kiba said and pushed Naruto back a bit.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Naruto said. Kiba's cheek turned pink. "Of course not! Well, I mean…like…I…" Kiba said. "He's just tired! So let him get some rest."

Kiba picked Neji up and sat him down on the couch. He pulled a table out in front of Neji, placed Neji's feet on it and gave Neji a glass of water.

"Comfortable?" Kiba asked.

"Comfortable…" Neji muttered. "If comfortable meaning being watched by a pack of werewolves'. "

Kiba turned around to look at everyone who was staring at Neji, "Don't worry Neji, they're friendly."

"Which is the same reason why were always getting beat by the vampires." Shikamaru mumbled and then turned to his buddies at the table who were mad at him. Either because of what he just said or because he won. It probably was both.

Kiba walked over to Shikamaru and grabbed his collar. "That's not why! Our mother is hurt, our leader is hurt from the fight years ago and we can lose her if we don't do this carefully. I rather take care of my mom than –"

Kiba's mother placed her hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Kiba, that's why Hana, the pack and I have discussed about a new leader. If we continue to wait on me, there's a chance that the vampires can wipe us out."

Kiba's eyes grew. "So Hana's going to be the new leader?" He asked.

"No," Kiba's mother replied. "My son, you will be the next leader."

Kiba looked around and saw all his friends and comrades smile at him, and a few saying 'You can do it, Kiba!'

"This won't be official unless you agree with it and we celebrate for our new…king you could say." Shikamaru said. "And if not, Hana or I will become the new leader."

"I…I'll think about it." With this, Kiba walked away and down the hall.

Once he was gone, the room went silent and everyone turned to Neji.

Neji, believing he was already forgotten, had fell fast to sleep. He was still tired and even though he knew Sasuke or someone would come barging in again and take him back. And then the same thing would happen again and again.

Kiba and Hana's mother took the blanket she had and put it over Neji. "Let the human rest. Once he awakens, we will talk about what we will do about him." She said and left the room with Hana close by her side.

Everyone continued what they were doing, sometimes turning to look at the Hyuga.

_*****break is here*****_

After an hour or two, Neji woke up to find himself dressed in something else and in a bed. He looked around the room and found Naruto reading something.

'_He must have seen me…'_ Neji couldn't even finish the sentence as his face turned a dark crimson color. As if sensing his awake, Naruto turned, and grinned.

"Nice to see you're awake." He said as he put the book down.

Neji also noticed his hair was braided. "Oh, don't worry. I didn't see you naked. It was Shikamaru and Hana braided your hair." He continued. "And I just had to keep watch on you."

"Oh." Neji said a hint of pink on his cheeks. So that Shikamaru guy was the one. He seemed more like the calm one, so he probably didn't really care.

"Did you want me to see?" Naruto said, winking. He liked this Neji guy already but he knew that look on Kiba's face when he pushed him back. His territory, meaning Neji was his and everyone knew better than to mess with Kiba's possessions.

Neji was about to make a comeback but once he stared into Naruto's eyes, he felt relaxed again and found himself not really caring about what Naruto said.

"Well, since your awake now, how about we go to the leader now? She wanted to discuss what we would do with you." Naruto said. He didn't even wait for an answer, and walked out the door.

Neji grumbled something under his breath and followed behind. What did he get himself into?

_*****break is here*****_

"Father, do you have a plan?"

"Of course, we can't just barge in. There are too many werewolves' to take them all on. We'll have to be discreet, and get Neji back without any troubles." Fugaku answered. "I don't see why Madara cares so much this feminine gay human when he continues to run away from us. Why not just let him go?"

"Father, he didn't escape. He was taken by Hana when Sasuke was fighting Kiba." Itachi replied. "And we don't know if he's like that."

"Sasuke…"Fugaku repeated. "I just hope the boy doesn't fall for another mortal."

Inside, Itachi smirked but outside, his face was masked by strictness. "I hope so too."

_*****break is here*****_

_**BORING CHAPTER IS BORING. Actually, this chapter had a lot of information in it. It explained a few things and some of this information will be important in later chapters. Yes, I know there is little Neji in here, but it was suppose to be like that. Don't worry; next chapter will have plenty of more Neji for you Uke Neji/Neji fans out there. This chapter nearly had eight pages, and the next chapter might be a little shorter, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also I didn't know whether or not if I should make Gaara a werewolf or a vampire. I know Kankuro would be more like a werewolf and Temari, I have a good idea for her.**_


End file.
